Warfare was suggested
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "I am no King, not really. All I ever wanted to be was a steward in the Nights Watch. Really...well no, I've always wanted to be a Wizard and maybe slay a Dragon."
1. King of Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'Game of Thrones' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing:

Samwell Tarly/Jon Snow

Summary: "I am no King, not really. All I ever wanted to be was a steward in the Nights Watch. Really...well no, I've _always_ wanted to be a Wizard and maybe slay a Dragon."

Ps: This is AU, in which Sam is the only living bastard son of the deceased King Robert Baratheon. Cersei heeded Eddard's advice and fled with her children and Jamie to an unknown location, after sending all known bastard children of Robert to be executed while said King was on his deathbed.

The only reason Sam survived was cause only Ned knew of his friend's affair with Melessa Florent.

Samwell is now King of the Seven Kingdoms- realm located on the continent of Westeros. Daenerys, Joffrey, Robb and countless others wish to take the Iron Throne from him because they think it is their birthright.

However, Jon, Petyr and those of the King's Guard will stop at nothing to protect their King.

* * *

People that don't know me think I'm shy. People that do know me wish I were.

- Unknown

* * *

**Warfare was suggested**

The chilly winter air felt good against his fingers as he took a moment to bask in its mercy. He let himself get lost in thought but snapped out of it and turned around when he heard his name being called in a upset manner.

"You there, of the Night's Watch! You have to stop Samwell Tarly from taking the vow. Tell us where he is, now."

Grenn narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a condescending tone that held little curiosity. "Why would I do such a thing and why are you here?"

.

"You came to us; as outlaws, poachers, rapers, killers, thieves. You came alone, in chains, without friends or honor."

Jeor Mormont spoke with conviction as he talked to the recruits. "You came to us rich and you came to us poor. Some of you bear the names of proud Houses, others only bastard names or no names at all. It does not matter. All that is in the past. Here on the Wall we are all one House."

The people looked at each other and nodded when Jeor asked them if they were sure that they wanted this life.

He gave them a small smile then said. "To join the Night's Watch, all members must swear the following oath, either in a Sept if you are of the Faith of the Seven, or before a Heart Tree if you follow the Old Gods of the Forest. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Was all they replied and he nodded once.

.

"You knelt as boys; rise now, as men of the Night's Watch." Bowen Marsh said to the men, after taking their vows and two more knelt.

.

"Hear my words and bear witness to my vow." Sam looked at Jon and gave him a little smile as the men spoke aloud and with pride.

Both were nervous but determined to continue.

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory."

The knights ran faster to try and stop the boy, once it was spoken one couldn't simply take it back.

"I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, I am the shield that guards the realms of men."

Jon smiled to himself when he saw snowflakes land on Sam's hand and almost laughed when Ghost licked it making Sam get startled because he had been lost in thought.

Bowen gave them a look and they regained composure. Ghost walked away to hunt a bunny or something.

"I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. That is the Night's Watch oath; in speaking those words, I vowed my life and death to the order."

"Wait! I said, halt!" Those gathered around the Lord Commander looked at him then at three knights from King's Landing.

Jeor looked at Bowen then Grenn and the knights but they spoke first.

"Who here is Samwell Tarly?"

All of the recruits looked Sam's way as he raised his hand slowly and spoke nervously.

"I-I am, what business do you have with me? Are you sure, you aren't looking for my father or little brother? They seem more likely to be the ones you want."

One of the knights took off his helmet and walked towards him as he asked. "Have you taken the oath yet milord?"

He shook his head in denial and said. "What, no. Jon and I were up next."

The knights smiled to themselves, bowed before him and said. "Long live the King."

Sam's face turned a little red as he felt light-headed and passed out.


	2. Play with Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'Game of Thrones' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing:

Sansa Stark/Petyr Baelish

Ps: This is AU, in which Sam is the only living bastard son of the deceased King Robert Baratheon. Cersei heeded Eddard's advice and fled with her children and Jamie to an unknown location, after sending all known bastard children of Robert to be executed while said King was on his deathbed.

The only reason Sam survived was cause only Ned knew of his friend's affair with Melessa Florent.

Samwell is now King of the Seven Kingdoms- realm located on the continent of Westeros. Daenerys, Joffrey, Robb and countless others wish to take the Iron Throne from him because they think it is their birthright.

However, Jon, Petyr and those of the King's Guard will stop at nothing to protect their King.

* * *

The night felt unusually hot so Sansa decided to take a cold bath. She took a few seconds to ponder her thought then snuck out of her bedchamber and called a handmaiden to draw a bath.

Once that was done and the other girl left the room, she whimpered noiselessly as the water surrounded her figure. Peaceful was how she felt as she sighed and shut her eyes.

There were different types of soaps and she felt alive as the cold water burned against her warm skin. Time seemed to lose all meaning to her and she was sure she had dozed off at one point.

Blinking away her haziness worked out well but what really woke her up was what happened next.

Knocking was heard, just three taps against the great iron door. Sansa knew who it was and that knowledge sent a spark of excitement thru her whole body.

"Yes." She let a moment pass before speaking the word and made sure, her voice pointed out indifference.

.

Petyr walked into the room with all the commanding elegance of a famed champion, or at least that is what she supposed as she saw him come into the chamber swiftly and he almost gave the impression of being surprised; he held his poker face, as he observed silently.

Her throat and mouth felt dry as she looked at the handsome older man before her, the soapsuds in the tub covered her form completely but in the back of her mind she knew she wanted him to see it all.

"Lord Baelish." The words were spoken in a quiet tone, one that practically screamed innocent but tonight, just for him. She wanted to be anything but.

"Call me Petyr." He spoke the words almost in a whisper but stayed in place as she sat up slightly, he stared at nothing but her eyes.

She gave him a suggestive smile as he eyefucked her hard, for all to witness. If by chance, they were to stumble upon them at the late hour and while those-most of the castle and kingdom slumbered. That bold act made it _much_ more dangerous.

It made her want to test the waters, so to speak and him stay anchored to the ground.

Both were feeling hot and bothered by _just_ being in each other's presence.

The sexual tension that filled the space around them was thick and all consuming, like a wildfire burning all things standing in its path to the ground without judgment or emotions.

All it took was one move, on either side. It did not matter; only one and everything would change, forever. Even though she gave deceptively coy or innocently mischievous smiles and intense gazes that kept him awake at night just thinking of her beauty, he was aware that she was new to this.

Both had nothing and everything to lose; she stood up as he took off his coat and tossed it carelessly on the ground, consequences would only come if they were caught.

Cersei and Jamie had taught them that.

.

Just as he was about to reach the tub knocking was heard on the great iron door. Petyr tossed Sansa her bathrobe quickly then hid in the shadows soundlessly.

"Who is it?" The beautiful ginger noticed that she sounded somewhat angry, as she said the words and toned it down but couldn't help but think maybe Lord Baelish felt pride at her wanting him.

She blushed but put her robe on tightly as she told the servant to enter. "What is it? Have you news of my sister?"

Their head shook in denial but said loudly enough for both her and unknowingly Petyr to hear.

"The sole heir to King Roberts throne and your half-brother are to arrive at Kings Landing in a few days, we just got a crow milady."


	3. A crow in the snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'Game of Thrones' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

**Pairing:**

Samwell Tarly/Jon Snow

* * *

Sam let out a shaky breath as Jon moved his hand faster but stopped unexpectedly and kissed him deeply. He came undone when Jon smirked against his ear and whispered that he loved him.

His eyes snapped and he inhaled slowly as he saw Jon. His heart thumped loudly and hard in his chest but he tired to compose himself as he noticed him, those of the Nights Watch and 3 Knights from Kings Landing in his room.

They were all giving him weird looks that seemed to indicate apprehension.

He remembered feeling light-headed but nothing else. Yet, none of that was of import to him. At the moment, he just wanted them all out of the room.

Voicing his thoughts wouldn't hurt, even if it did. He just hoped people didn't find out of his boner and-or comment on it.

With a raspy but commanding and somewhat unsure voice, he spoke silently as he sat up. "Please, get out."

The knight in the middle looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet. Everyone was walking towards the door quickly but stopped before they touched the knob to look at Jon. He stayed in place and raised an eyebrow as he just stared at Sam.

"I said, open the fucking door and get out." Everyone looked surprised at his words but said nothing and did as he commanded without question.

Jon shut the door behind him but said nothing. His friend hadn't met his gaze and he knew Sam knew what he'd seen as he tried to hide it, perhaps the others in the room had seen it as well but _that_ they wouldn't mention.

.

Minutes passed in silence, Jon had been in his chamber thinking over the day's events but he felt a headache coming on. He wanted to talk to Sam.

However, that wasn't going to happen any time soon because the members of the King's Guard were currently at council with their King.

"King Samwell Baratheon, it oddly sound fitting…" He had spoken the words quietly to himself before someone knocked on his door.

His uncle Benjen Stark knocked on the door and said in a bored voice. "We've been receiving disturbing reports."

Jon eyes narrowed slightly of their own accord as he asked. "What kind of reports?"

Benjen looked at Jeor then back at him as he replied. "The kind, I don't want to believe."

"Does this, have anything to do with Sam or his throne?"

The Lord Commander answered for the Stark in a solemn tone. "When dead men and worse, come hunting for us in the night. Do you, think it matters who sits the Iron Throne?"

Snow looked solely at the Commander as he sat up and answered quietly. "No."

Jeor nodded once and spoke. "Good. Because, I want you and your wolf with us when we ride beyond the Wall tomorrow."

"Beyond the Wall?" Jon's voice was incredulous as he looked at his uncle and the man next to him.

Mormont gave them a small smile then spoke with conviction. "I will not sit meekly by and wait for the snows. I mean to find out what's happening. The Night's Watch will ride in force against the wildlings, the White Walkers and whatever else is out there."

"Castle Black shall stand proudly. As it has and will continue to stand for thousands of years. No matter, how many men we have at our disposal. Those that are my brothers, I will command them myself."

He ended his speech by saying words that made Jon second guess himself and actually ponder. "So. I will ask you once, Lord Snow. Are you a brother of the Night's Watch or a bastard boy, who wants to play at war?"

With those words, the Lord Commander and his uncle left him alone.

.

"I'm a what? Now, _that_ is a lie sir. Take it back. I bet, my father put you up to this. How did you guy's agree to this, you are of the King's Guard…Isn't guarding the King more important than playing a cruel and clearly _stupid_ joke, on the pudgy son of a Lord who clearly hates him."

The knights looked at each other with uncertainty and the one on the left was about to speak. But Sam beat him to it and spoke in an angry voice that was laced with agony.

"I left his house. I surrendered my title and renounced my name. Yet, here you are and here I stand. What more, does he want from me? He said; it was either, the Night's Watch or death. I chose life."

The knight on the right spoke softly but with honesty. "You, my liege are the only living son and sole heir of the late Robert Baratheon. Eddard Stark confirmed it himself and he was the King's Hand."

Sam gave them a weird look so, the Knight in the middle continued for his friend and brother in arms. "Queen Cersei, she was found a traitor to the crown by Eddard. Somehow- she managed to flee with her children and the King's Slayer, Jamie Lannister before we could apprehend them."

"What?"

The knight in the middle didn't want to be left out of the conversation, so he said. "We are sorry to have failed you and your father, truly. But if I may speak freely, your Majesty."

The man that just found out he was royalty nodded dumbly, so the knight spoke slowly but not enough to offend just inform as best as he could.

"My guess is that someone tipped them off of our plans to… before, she left and we were made aware of her treacherous ways. She sent every knight at her command to eliminate all known bastards fathered by King Robert to be executed while he was on his deathbed."

"I see…and you did, you chose life. Yours and that of you families. Instead, of those children because they were bastards and you were commanded."

The knights stood in silence as their King spoke and knew his words were true. Even if the boy before them stripped them of their positions, possessions or freedom.

They knew that only their gods or lack thereof, if they chose that route had the right to judge them. All they had done was follow the chain of command and it's order. As cruel, as it sounded or was. That is how things worked, had been and would stay.

"So…am I adopted or…?" He didn't want to think about it or finish his question but he wanted-needed an answer.

All the knights said, were two words simultaneously and they were all the answers he needed. "Melessa Florent."

.

.

"Sam told you."

Maester Aemon nodded once and was feeding the crows in his charge as he spoke to Jon. "We're all human. Oh, we all do our duty when there's no cost to it. Honor, comes easy then. Yet sooner or later, in every man's life there comes a day when it's not easy. A day when he must choose."

Jon looked at the birds for a second then said. "And this is my day? Is that, what you are saying?"

Aemon didn't look at him as he replied. "Oh, it hurts, boy. Oh, yes. I know."

Jon ran a hand thru his hair and sighed then spoke. "You do not know! No one knows. I may be a bastard but he is my father and Robb is my brother; one will be killed by Cersei and the other wants my friend's throne. My loyalties lie with my family but…"

Maester chuckles at his irony then says. "The gods were cruel when they saw fit to test my vows. They waited till I was old. What could I do when the ravens brought news from the South? The ruin of my House, the death of my family? I was helpless, blind, frail. But when I heard they had killed my brother's son, and his poor son, and the children. Even the little children!"

Something clicked in his mind as he asked the words slowly. "Who are you?"

Aemon replied lowly. "My father was Maekar, the First of his Name. My brother Aegon reigned after him, when I had refused the throne, and he was followed by his son Aerys, whom they called the Mad King".

Seconds went by before it sunk in and Jon pieced the information together. "You're Aemon Targaryen, the girl with dragons is your… The throne belongs to Sam now but you don't care because you here, right?"

"I am a master of the Citadel, bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch. I will not tell you... to stay or go. You must make that choice yourself and live with it, for the rest of your days. As I have. If Daenerys obtains it, the throne. Then it was destined to be hers but I think Sam will be a good King. All he needs is honest and trusted people at his side."

.

.

.

Jon hugged Sam and gave him a sunny smile then backed away as he noticed that he had lingered a few seconds more than necessary but covered his mistake by saying softly. "Um I don't know what to say…congratulations. This is amazing, you're a King. The only one that matters."

Only a second went by before he a word was spoken in a breathless tone that made Jon's heart skip a beat. "Aye."

Jon surprised Sam by handing him his sword but he just looked at it then Jon as he spoke. "I promised Mormont, I wouldn't lose it…in case I don't come back."

"Where are you going?" The words were low, almost as if Sam were afraid of the response.

His friend elaborated in the same manner. "My uncle and the Lord Commander, they want me and Ghost with them when they ride beyond the Wall tomorrow."

"Oh… I will stay here and defend Castle Black as best as I can, until your return. Then, if you want...the Iron Throne…we… You can't die, I _won't_ let you."

.

A crow landed near Edd, one of the knights from King's Landing intercepted the message and ran towards Sam's room and the other two followed as they read the message.

.

Jon gave him a gentle smile then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked. "It's a bad plan…what's your plan?"

The door opened before Sam had a chance to respond, they-the knight had forgotten to knock but would apologize later.

The knight on the right spoke words that surprised the new King and his best friend. "Tywin Lannister is dead."

Sam stood up and the knights looked at Jon as he asked the word. "What?"

The knight on the left replied quietly. "Apparently, he doesn't shit gold milord."

He walked out the door without another word and not waiting for an answer from his friend but heard Sam say the words. "Jon, come back."

He gave him a sad smile that said all the words he wouldn't as they looked at each other for an instant then he remembered that the world kept spinning and continued walking. His decision was made.

Once his mission was over, he would go with Sam and Ghost to Kings Landing.


End file.
